A Hat In Time: Fragmented
by I9719I
Summary: Get home, that's the only task Hat and Bow had. Now? They have to collect the timepieces that fell into a strange world. A retelling of A Hat in Time with various changes, headcanons, and an OC. (Also Bow kid)
1. Prologue

+Prologue+

Peace stood in the dark room, the only sound playing was the gentle ding of a music box. A sea of pillows stood to the left, with a diving board above it so someone could dive into it. The wall on the left side was adorned with a purple color with white spots to visualize stars, along with crescent shapes to signify moons. To the right lies a desk, which held many items such as a comic book, globe, toolbox, and various other things. Above the desk, pinned to the wall, there was a blueprint of a spaceship with various item listings such as a comet proof window and space resistant wood. To the left of the desk, there was a chest with various toys inside of it. Next to the chest stood a wardrobe with only one outfit inside of it, so there's lots of room for skeletons. Propped up next to the wardrobe was a large teddy bear with a heart on its stomach. At the corner of the right of the room lies a purple chair with a heart-shaped pillow on it. The right side was covered in animal wallpaper, which was mainly cats, dogs, and bunnies. The floor was a deep purple with a simple set of stars marked on it in random spots. Right in the center, there was a rug with a spiral design of day and night. At the top of the room lies four lights, all of which are currently off. At the opposite end of the door lies a large bed with a nightstand next to it.

Wrapped in a checkerboard pattern blanket was a kid with brown hair wrapped into a ponytail, sound asleep. Her yellow cape sported a large zipper and she wore a big purple shirt with white pants and brown boots. The kid turned to face the ceiling, still roaming in the world of dreams, but it didn't last forever.

All of a sudden the lights shot on and a voice sounded throughout the ship, "Good morning, and welcome to yet another day of space adventure! You are only **5** lightyears away from your destination: Home!"

The kid shot out of bed in an almost comedic fashion, landing on the floor with a _thump_. The purple top hat with a yellow stripe that once sat atop the nightstand was now in the air, landing on the kid's head. "The fuel tank is full and the ship is flying at full speed! Today's to-do list contains: waking up-"

The kid pulled herself up and yawned, she was never going to get used to the dang intercom. Making a mental note to get rid of the intercom's morning announcement at some point, she stepped out of the bedroom and into a hallway that curved to the left, with three windows on the right. The kid looked out the big one in the middle, which gave her a view of part of her ship and the current planet she was passing. Along with two big balls in between, a smaller blue one and a bigger yellow one.

She almost got completely lost in the view when suddenly a voice rang out "Hattie?"

The kid turned to see a girl about her age with a darker skin tone and curly dark brown hair, along with a blue bow. Donning a green button-up coat with a white undershirt underneath, along with a blue skirt. To top it off she had black boots with a blue trim. Her purple eyes met the kid's blue eyes and then, the kid sighed "Hat Kid is just fine, Bow."

Bow gave a pout "I still prefer Hattie."

Hat kid gave a smile "I know you do." Hat kid didn't really have any qualms about being called 'Hattie', but there were some days where she was in a bad mood and that nickname didn't always help. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast."

Bow nodded and the two went into the living room. The whirrs and beeps of many terminals sounded and the pings of the overhead screen on the upper wall to the left filled Hat Kid's ears. A rumbi was making its rounds on the floor, cleaning anything dirty. A large window sitting to the right of the living room walled out any incoming comets or meteors because thankfully it was comet-proof. A pilot's chair with a terminal sat in the center just behind the glass wall for Hat Kid to access it.

Hat and Bow made their way up a set of stairs just next to the door they went through, which also went over the door, and made their way across the area. Passing the large screen and a large vault with roman numerals from 1-12. Heading into the kitchen.

The kitchen was fairly empty, the floor had a black and white checkerboard pattern and a blue and white rug lied in the center. Aside from that, at the end of the room were the basic kitchen essentials: a stove, a toaster that broke so now it's just popping up the same set of bread eternally, a sink, which has plates stacked upon plates in it, a fridge, and a microwave that Hat Kid uses to punish food that has been bad.

Hat kid opened the fridge to find very little to eat "We need to make a pit stop at this planet for more food, and maybe a new kitchen."

Bow sighed, looking to a quad-decker sandwich she made a week ago and didn't bother eating. "Yeah, food is definitely a priority right now."

Hat grabbed a nearby chair and set it up next to the sink and then stood on it, looking through the ceiling cabinets, finding them mostly empty "Not much up here either. Want some cereal?"

Bow nodded with a smile "Sure!"

* * *

Hat kid and Bow left the kitchen, having been satisfied with their meal. Hat kid decided to check up on the fuel. Tapping the large screen with a "boop" and stepping back. 56/56 time pieces, all set for the journey to a new home.

All of a sudden a loud _thump_ sounded, which made Hat and Bow kid jump. Looking around, there was a large man at least twice Hat kid's size knocking on the glass hatch, which was next to the pilot's seat.

Hat and Bow walked down and over to the big man and as they did, Hat kid noticed more features. He had thick eyebrows and a bald head, along with a small mustache. He wore a blue suit and pants with a white undershirt and red tie. As they neared the place the man began talking "What is this? Flying boat?"

Hat kid let out an "Uhh…." before the Mafia man continued, "All boats need to pay toll in Mafia Town… Even in space! Mafia come in to collect."

After the man finished he grabbed the handle leading to the outside.

_Uh oh!_ Hat kid thought, if it opens then they'll be sucked out into space! Hat Kid quickly jumped up and, with her somehow superior strength, pulled the hatch closed. "How rude!" The mafia man spoke.

With that done, Hat kid turned away, Bow letting out a relieved sigh before letting her eyes widen "Hat kid look out!"

Hat kid turned just in time to see the mafia man crash through the hatch. It was comet-proof, yes, but not punch-proof! Everything began getting sucked out from the space vacuum. "Uh oh." The mafia man said before getting thrown out.

Hat kid and Bow both tried to find something to grab onto so they don't get sucked out but it was of no use. Bow went out first followed by Hat kid not even a second later.

As they both were thrown into space Hat Kid saw that the vault holding the time pieces was being thrown open from the space vacuum! All the time pieces were pulled into space and were zooming by Hat Kid. Then immediately noticed Bow was getting farther and farther away from Hat Kid. She seemed to be drifting towards some kind of Alpine.

"Bow!" She spoke, but it didn't seem like Bow kid heard. Hat kid put her hands on her hips. If she knew any curse words she'd say them a thousand times over right now.

* * *

_Here's the first thing to a thing._

_I'm going by Acts so each chapter will have one act in them, depending on the size there might be two acts in one chapter but we'll see._


	2. Mafia Town: Welcome to Mafia Town

+Mafia Town, Act 1:+

-Welcome to Mafia Town-

An audible _thump_ sounded as Hat Kid hit the floor. She had crashed through a blue tarp seconds prior so it lessened her impact, but it didn't stop the thumping headache from breaking into her head.

She picked herself up off the floor, which only worsened the headache, so she had to sit down for a bit. Looking around, she noticed that the mafia who broke in her spaceship had gone unconscious in the fall down to this planet.

_Where am I?_ She thought. Looking around, she found that she appeared to be in some kind of alleyway. It was fairly dark, the light seemingly further away from where she currently was. The hole in the tarp she made was the only other light coming into the area. Looking ahead, she saw a door that was boarded from the outside. Was she in some kind of desolate town?

Her headache refused to ease, so she decided to tough it out and pulled herself up. She was sore from the fall, which was to be expected. She did fall quite a distance and she wasn't prepared to enter the planet so suddenly.

Then it struck her. _Bow!_ She had gotten separated from Bow! Bow was like Hat kid in a lot of ways, but a glaring difference is her lack of fighting capability. Bow wasn't the fighting type, it's why they stuck together for many of their travels. But since they were separated, she could be in big danger. Especially since they didn't know anything about this planet, practically anything could be a danger!

Of course, although Bow wasn't a fighter, she was quite the runner. But that didn't stop Hat Kid from worrying. Hat kid began moving forward, albeit slowly as to not make her pain worse. She moved forward to see… The mafia man!? But he was passed out behind Hat Kid. _What on earth is going on? Am I hallucinating or something?_ She thought.

Just as she was about to turn around, another Mafia fell on the first Mafia, knocking them both out. Then, a figure with a red hooded cape jumped on both of them, striking a heroic pose. Hat Kid looked at the figure with confusion. It seemed to be a girl about her age, golden hair mostly covered in the red cape/hood combo, done into loose pigtails with turquoise beads. The girl donned a rose pink tunic with a purple sash with purple pants and green shoes. Some kind of medallion with a star engraved on it held her cape closed.

What's weirder is the mustache the girl had. Girls don't normally have mustaches, do they? The caped girl noticed Hat kid and her smug face quickly turned to surprise. Hat Kid assumed they didn't think anybody else was watching. She quickly jumped off the two now unconscious Mafia men and took off. Hat Kid, despite her throbbing headache, began following her. Hat Kid turned the corner where the Caped girl went and found that the area was just as bad. She nearly squealed when a cockroach came near her, but she quickly stepped on it. Two more mafias who seemed to be in some kind of conversation were nearby.

"Did fellow Mafia watch TV last night? Confusing science owl say small people can jump double in air." One of them said, Hat Kid stopped and gave a sort of confused look. In what world can small people jump on air? "I saw." The other replied, "This makes Mafia uncomfortable with body. Must go work out."

Hat Kid shrugged it off and continued on her merrily way, before realizing that she lost the caped girl because she stopped to listen to the conversation. _Drat_. she thought. Heading down the street she found more buildings and what appeared to be a construction site. Mostly due to the giant crane she saw. _I wonder what they're building_, she thought. Just as she was about to continue she suddenly felt her legs buckle beneath her. She looked up to find another mafia smiling down at her. She blew a raspberry at him and picked herself up, walking off.

Hat Kid crossed the bridge and spotted the Caped girl heading up a bell tower. _Aha!_ She began taking off towards it but suddenly began running the other way when a mafia rolling on a giant piece of meat came rolling her way! _What kind of person would make a piece of meat THAT big!?_ She thought, sighing in relief after almost getting crushed by a piece of meat, which would be an embarrassing way to enter the afterlife.

Hat kid instead climbed up the brick wall to the right to get a better look at where she currently was. It was cleaner than where she first came in that's for sure. There was a giant building that seemed to be sending tons of water upwards to support something else. Hat Kid couldn't entirely make out what it was. There was a lot of steel beams that Hat Kid assumed would be a building at some point in the future. A mafia was sitting on one of the beams at the top, which Hat Kid knew was dangerous, but she wasn't about to tell them to get down.

There seemed to be hot air balloons in the area, along with a lighthouse further out. What Hat Kid really wanted to know was how they managed to support a building in the air with nothing but water. Though she'd probably ask one of those mafia people later. She made her way across the place, heading towards the bell tower. She notices more of those mafia men on the place but she ignored them. They didn't mess with her, she didn't mess with them. Unless she messed with them first, then she couldn't ignore them.

"Hey you, down there! Don't think I didn't notice you stalking me!" The girl with the red cloak called out from on top of the bell tower, leaving Hat Kid confused. Stalking? She didn't think she was doing that, was she? "Us kids should stick together, not stalk one another. I mean, Mafia Town can be a really dangerous place! So whaddya say, wanna join my little rebellion?"

A rebellion would be a good way to lift her spirits, and by now her headache was starting to clear up too. Albeit a bit fast which was strange, but better quick than slow. "Oh, by the way, did you have anything to do with the junk falling from the sky?" Hat Kid scratched the back of her head and gave a little nod, hoping the cloaked girl saw. The girl must have because she then said, "Yeah? Yikes, looks like you've got a lot of cleaning up to do, huh?"

Hat Kid wasn't much of a talker when it came to people she didn't know. She's always been like that since she was small. Well, she still is a bit small, but she's old enough to pilot a ship and that should say something. To be fair, her hometown wasn't keen on age restrictions. Suddenly, so many things made a lot more sense.

"Tell you what, come up here and I can show you where some of your junk landed! Just press the button over there and that should move the crane!" The cloaked girl spoke. Hat Kid turned to see a big orange and yellow button on the floor. _Weird spot for a button_. She thought, stepping on it.

True to the girl's words the crane moved downwards. Hat Kid jumped up onto the nearby building it was hovering over. Remembering the words of the mafia she tried jumping on the air, and it worked! Somewhat anyway, her head collided with the bottom of the plank and she barely caught onto it with her hand, which only served to bring back the headache which had left mere seconds ago, it was over quickly, but left a bit of a sting.

The crane began moving upwards, and Hat Kid was suddenly close to the top of the bell tower. Hat Kid began sprinting onto it and then leaped to it. She grabbed onto it and with her upper body strength hauled herself up. "Hey!" The cloaked girl said, "Before we go any further, what's your name?"

Hat Kid remained silent. "Not much of a talker, eh? I'll just call you Hat Kid, then." Hat Kid wasn't surprised, not many knew her actual name anyways, not even Bow. "You can call me Mustache Girl, Mu for short. Since you know, I don't know your name, you don't get to know mine. It seems fair, right?"

Hat Kid knew she wasn't wrong there. Names can be dangerous if given to the wrong people, that's why she prefers Hat Kid and not her real name. "Anyway, I think one of your junk thingies fell and smashed right into the markets fountain. Messed it up real good."

_Uh oh, That's not good_. Hat Kid thought. "When going over there, make sure to avoid eye contact with the Mafia and you'll be fine. Good luck fellow rebel!" With that, Mu jumped out of the bell tower. Hat Kid was used to getting in danger so, with a grin, she jumped out the tower after Mu.

* * *

Hat Kid made her way over to the Market after surviving the fall from the tower. Hopefully, the Mafia haven't taken it yet. She jumped across a gap from the road to the market, in which there really needs a bridge put there. She walked up to the fountain to find a Mafia had it in one of his hands, in the other was a blue umbrella with yellow stars. She walked up and spoke "Hey!"

The mafia turned his head and Hat Kid put on a stern face "I'll take you." She pointed to the time piece to which the mafia laughed "This item fell from sky into Mafia Town. If it falls into Mafia Town, it is Mafia's now."

Hat Kid didn't think twice, she grabbed the umbrella from the mafia and wrung it out of his hands, her face forming a grin as she turned the weapon against the Mafia. The Mafia began yelling for help as he ran away but Hat Kid chased him down and delivered some powerful blows. The Mafia fell to the ground and dropped the time piece, which Hat Kid picked up. She let out a sigh of relief as she managed to get one back.

Just as she was about to begin wondering how to get back to her ship, she heard something fall in a nearby alleyway that had been gated off. Curious, she pocketed the time piece and began climbing the fence. Once on the other side, she began looking around for any items.

Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a presence. "So kid, I saw you beat up a good friend of mine." Hat Kid turned around to see a boy, who seemed to be older than her, but not by too much. About 15 would be her guess. He was turned around, so she couldn't see his face, but he wore a large black jacket with some kind of white fur lining and had short, light brown hair which was honestly pretty messy. He wore black dress pants and shoes.

The boy turned around, "Yeah, he had something you wanted, but was beating him up the right call?" His tone indicated he was fairly annoyed at the action she took. She could see he also wore a fancy button-up suit with a tight neck collar, along with a crescent hairpin and blue eyes, combined with pale skin.

Hat Kid looked at him with a confused look, which then the boy let out a sigh "I can tell you're not from here. I assume you've already talked to the girl in the hood, yes?" Hat Kid gave a small nod. "Well since you did, you've probably already joined her then. Just don't cause a fuss, she does that enough already." He leaned back slightly.

"...Who are you?" Hat Kid asked, catching the boy off guard. He didn't think she could speak.

"...Names aren't important. Nobody in this damn planet gives away their real name anyway, aside from maybe that disco penguin over at the movie studio." Hat Kid gave confused a look. Disco penguin? That's… interesting.

"Anyway." The kid let out a sigh "I'll be watching. So don't go and do something you might regret." And with that, the boy left. Hat Kid didn't get to ask his name.

She began pondering about how to get to the ship when a distant voice caught her off guard.

"I'm serious! Put me down, you big idiot!"

_Here's the second thing to a thing_

* * *

_Yay! OC boy has been revealed! This was the first way I thought of when thinking of the second act and how to introduce this OC. I found it strange how Hat Kid was in a gated alley at the start of barrel battle and that's how I decided to reveal the OC._

_I was going to make a small edit before I published this, but I forgot what I was going to edit. So when I do, I'll update this chapter._


	3. Mafia Town: Barrel Battle

+Mafia Town, Act 2:+

-Barrel Battle-

Footsteps echoed in the hallway as the boy drew nearer towards his destination. He had a meet-up with the head honcho himself, the boss of the mafia. Who, funnily enough, goes by "Mafia Boss" which the boy finds stupid, but does anybody have a real name in this planet?

The boy began wondering about the kid he encountered. He didn't know anything about her, but she seemed like the quiet and mischevious type. In a way, she reminded him of himself to an extent. Well, before he came here and all.

Taking a turn to the left and going through a set of double doors, he came across a hallway with golden mafia statues and a red rug, heading to a throne with two large golden mafia statues behind it. Along with four smaller ones in front of it, slightly masked by red curtains that also masked the walls, with pillars in-between. Torches sat in front of said pillars, lighting a way through. A small set of stairs separated the throne from the rest of the hallway.

Sitting on the top of a throne was a stout man wearing blue striped trousers, a large white toque and a red coat on top of a white shirt. Compared to the other Mafia men, which the boy practically assumed were cloned because there's no way they can't look similar otherwise, the man had larger features and a wide, shorter nose.

That there was the boss of the Mafia. Getting into the Mafia wasn't very easy. Thankfully he set the boundary of not doing any tasks that involved violence. Though that wasn't always easy to do considering the Mafia were as smart as rocks and at times he just felt like punching them.

There was a specific reason why he set the non-violence boundary, but it was a personal thing so he never said it. Besides, it's not like the mafia cared about reasons anyway. They'll do what they want to do and the only thing that'll get them to stop is if a greater threat threatens them. Or they get scared shitless, which happened more often than they want to admit.

The boss noticed the boy's entrance and got up off his throne "Ah, so has the errand boy finally arrived!" He let out a chuckle at his own words, the boy simply faked laughter. "So, did you get it?"

"Yes, I got it." The boy pulled out a sparkling blue potion in a flask, with a cork in it so it didn't spill. "What's it called again?"

"My boy, it's called the death wish. Any sucker lucky enough to drink this rare item that only comes from the Subcon forest will get a power boost so big it's impossible to lose!" The boss explained. "However, it's got a six-minute time limit, and leaves quite a hefty amount of fatigue in the aftermath."

"Uh-huh. It doesn't sound very worth getting much less consuming. I lost my soul getting this, you know." The boy spoke. "That damned specter with that yellow mouth and eyes."

"At least you're alive. If you didn't come back I'd have no use for you! Since you'd be dead and all." The mafia boss let out another chuckle. The boy just scowled.

"Oh yeah, did you hear about those little hourglass things falling from the sky?" When the mafia boss nodded, the boy continued, "That's not all that fell. A little girl also fell, saw it with my own eyes. I managed to get my hands on one of those hourglasses." He pulled an hourglass out of his pocket, "Not all of them seem to glow, however. But it doesn't take a genius to see that they are capable of doing something."

"I am aware of these magical hourglasses. But that is not important at the moment. Right now, all that matters is that we have another problem. We already got one little girl attempting to terrorize the mafia, we don't need another." The mafia boss turned his gaze away for a moment.

"I already warned her while I was making my way here. She beat up Jeoffrey for one of those hourglasses."

"Ah, that guy. Always getting into some form of trouble. Heard he stole a rocket last week claiming he was the fastest man alive." The mafia boss shrugged. "Nothing to worry about though. He'll recover easily."

There was a small, awkward silence in the room before the boss asked: "So, what's she up to now?"

* * *

Hat Kid walked up to the large stack of barrels that were labeled 'TNT' to find four Mafia dancing around another mafia on the top row, who was holding Mu. "If you don't put me down right now, I'll bite!"

The Mafia to the right of Hat kid noticed her and turned to face her, "Hey! Child! Shoo! Mafia can't have child witness when Mafia teaching child lesson."

Hat Kid simply looked at the Mafia. There was an awkward silence that followed. They were both simply staring at each other, right before Hat Kid blew a raspberry at the guy, who gave a shocked expression in response.

"This awkward for Mafia. Mafia not sure what to do."

The Mafia to Hat Kid's left spoke up "Boss, what do we do with eyewitness?"

Without even looking at Hat Kid, the Mafia at the top spoke up, "Teach her lesson, boys!" In response to the Mafia's answer, two of the Mafia got off of the barrel stack and began walking towards Hat Kid with intimidation. "Come to papa Mafia!" One said.

Hat Kid gave a confused expression. _Why did he just say that?_ She got knocked out of her thoughts when a fist came flying at her face. She quickly ducked while her top hat went over the fist. She retaliated with a quick hit with her umbrella to the nearest Mafia goon.

_These are certainly stronger than the one I fought near the fountain!_ She thought, nearly getting swept off her feet when the other goon tried jumping onto her. Quickly retaliating with more strikes of her umbrella. After another bout of dodging hits and retaliating Hat Kid struck one down.

When she struck the first goon it sent him into the air, exploding! _Do people on this planet do that often? Didn't happen to the guy at the fountain. Did I kill someone!?_ She was lost in the thought of having killed someone, not noticing the fist that came flying toward the back of her head.

Hat Kid felt something collide with the back of her head, she stumbled forward a bit, quickly finding her footing. She turned back with a slightly angered and pained expression. She hit the Mafia goon and he, too, went in the air and exploded. He dropped two weird green orbs with a jewel in them and a red orb with a cartoonish heart in it.

Grabbing the three orbs, she felt a small amount of relief as her injuries seemed to disappear. _Huh. Neat. Was it that red orb that did this?_ She thought.

She was immediately snapped out of it when the other two Mafia goons jumped off of their positions. This time, Hat Kid was ready and immediately attacked the nearest one. But she wasn't prepared for the strange red glow, in addition to the weird flames, that appeared on the one she attacked.

Although the flames weren't dangerous, she could tell her umbrella wasn't working anymore, so she quickly booked it. What was she supposed to do now? _How am I supposed to attack him now?_ She thought.

A voice called out, "Hat Kid! Jump on him!" It was Mu!

"What good will jumping on him do!?" Hat Kid replied.

"Just trust me, I've dealt with these guys much longer than you have!"

_Yeah, and look where that got you_. She thought, before jumping into the air and dived forward. _Please work!_ She thought. She felt an impact and heard the goon say "You can jump!?"

Dropping to the floor, she quickly struck the goon two more times until he went flying and exploded into more of those weird green orbs. _I thought these guys were intimidating before, but now they just seem like total pushovers_.

She looks at the other goon and strikes him a few times, the goon getting the same red aura the other one had. However, this time Hat Kid knew what to do. She quickly jumped into the air and hopped straight onto the Mafia goon and with it, the aura vanished "I'm so confused!" He said.

After a few more strikes, he went down. Hat Kid felt victorious, but jumped when the Mafia at the top yelled, "ENOUGH! Mafia won't bow to little girl! Prepare to feel Mafia's wrath!"

Hat Kid watched him pick up a spiked barrel and throw it off, it bounced on the floor and then exploded. Hat Kid gulped.

"See if girl can handle this barrel!" The mafia threw another one down. This was around the fifth one he threw. Hat Kid wasn't as scared as it first began, because they were rather easy to dodge.

It was when he threw a seventh barrel that she began to get scared again. Because this time it began circling the pile of TNT barrels instead of staying in a single direction. _What kind of sorcery is needed to accomplish that!?_ She thought.

"Stand still!" The goon shouted, to which Hat Kid replied, "If I do you'll just hit me so no thanks." then blew a raspberry. Hat Kid then had to duck to not get hit by the barrel that bounced next to her.

After a few more the goon spoke again "This lead nowhere! Mafia need to take care of this Mafia-style. Prepare to feel what Mafia do to old ladies!"

Hat Kid felt offended at that statement, "Excuse you I am perfectly young and you BETTER take that back."

The goon chucked Mu to the side and got off the stack of barrels, prepared to fight. Hat Kid prepared to make him eat his words. They neared each other and the Mafia moved in for a swing, But Hat Kid's superior reach, thanks to her umbrella, allowed her to take the first hit.

They take turns exchanging hits, Hat Kid dodging them with great speed and the Mafia had a red aura once or twice. But eventually, the Mafia collapses, unable to fight any further.

Hat Kid spots a time piece next to where the Mafia lay. _Oh jeez. He had one too?_ She thought, picking it up.

"Pfft. Can you believe them? What a bunch of losers." Hat Kid looked up to see Mu walking towards her from where she was thrown. "You're not bad, Hat Kid. For a rookie, anyway."

Hat Kid remained silent but had a small smile on her face from the compliment. "I noticed you don't talk much. You shy? That's cool, you're a 'less talk, more fighting' kind of girl, I take it."

Mu looked to the time piece in Hat Kid's hands, "That thing you have there. Are you collecting them? Because I know where there's more of them." She pointed to the strange building being supported by water. "They've been raining from the sky ever since you've arrived. I've seen the goons bring them to their headquarters waaay up there."

Then Mu gasped, "We should go up there and get your junk! It'll be fun! I'll take any opportunity that involves messing up the Mafia! You with me buddy?"

Hat Kid thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Great!"

As if they could read what they were thinking, both jumped up and gave each other a high five. Hat Kid knew this was going to be the start of a great friendship.

As they fell to the floor Hat Kid suddenly remembered her space ship. She turned to look up at the sky and noticed it staying up there. "That the thing you came down from?" Mu asked, looking to the ship, then to Hat Kid.

Hat Kid nodded, "I don't have any way to get back up there with the power all gone out as it has though."

Mu got a devilish grin. "I know of a slingshot that'll take you right to it. I don't know how the Mafia got it or why they thought going into space was a good idea, but it'll have to do."

Hat Kid nodded, following Mu to the slingshot.

* * *

Hat Kid finally finished repairing the hatch. The power was still out, but once the time pieces went in the vault, she could restore power to the kitchen.

Mu whistled "This is quite the establishment you have here."

Hat Kid threw open the vault and put the two time pieces into it. Then shut it and began waiting. It didn't take long for power to be restored in the living room and kitchen.

"Wow. So those things are like a power source for your ship. Now I get it!" Mu said with astonishment.

_There's more to them than that, but I'd rather not say…_ Hat kid thought.

Mu cleared her throat. "Are you ready to take down some Mafia!? Let's do it! I'm psyched!"

Mu began pacing around the room. "Let's go over the plan. All assaults need a good plan, or it'll be a flop! I've had enough of those already thanks to that kid with the hairpin."

She must be talking about that kid Hat Kid saw in the alley before the barrel battle. "First, we strangle them! Choke 'em and watch them beg for mercy! That'll show those creepily similar mafia goons!"

_So I'm not the only one who noticed- wait to strangle them!? That's a bit overkill…_ Hat Kid thought. "No, wait. Strangling is too kind." Mu sighed, going back to the drawing board.

_What part of strangling someone is too kind!?_ Hat Kid thought, beginning to think this was a bad idea. "We smash them together into mush, and put their remains in a jar!" Hat Kid grimaced, _That's even worse_!

"Then, we sell the jar for pocket money! That'll be the ultimate salt in the wound!" Mu chuckled, then cleared her throat. "But first, we have to make it through their Mafia HQ."

"Once we dethrone the Mafia Boss, the rest will follow. Then our mush and jar party will be no problem!" Hat Kid was against the idea of having a mush and jar party, and the idea of the remains in a jar thing. But she wasn't against dethroning the Mafia boss.

"But first, we've gotta get you geared up! Your hat is… Basic," _Excuse me what did you just say?_ "and we don't do basic in this gang! Yarn can be found around Mafia town and used to stitch new hats. You'll need to look snazzy if we're going to fight the kingpin himself."

"Now let's go and prepare to defeat the Mafia boss! We'll commence operation: take down the Mafia, tonight!"

* * *

_Admittedly, I was a bit lost thinking of a start for this chapter. I tend to get roadblock when writing a certain path, so I scrapped the original start and instead started with the OC talking with the Mafia Boss since we didn't get to see much of the boss in the game aside from when he was stuffed into a jar and right before his boss fight._


	4. Mafia Town: She came from Outer Space

+Mafia Town, Act 3:+

-She came from outer space-

"_Seems like one of the goons broke the darn cannon. It'll take a while to fix so go around and do whatever in the meantime."_

Hat Kid took this time to begin looking around Mafia Town some more. It was raining at the moment so Hat Kid didn't see much to do. It was night so a lot of the Mafia was asleep at the moment. The ones that weren't were doing stuff near boats, guarding that strange set of double red doors that Hat Kid could never get into, or some other third thing.

Hat Kid found a ball of red and white yarn inside a chest, which was located in some kind of old housing. She could see the view from out here and it was quite nice. She sat down on the ledge and set her umbrella beside her, leaving it open so she didn't get soaked by the rain.

She just sat there and began thinking. Thinking about Bow, the strange kid, Mu, the Mafia, everything seemed to be happening so fast it was honestly a bit hard to process. All of this happened within a _day_ no less, so she'd be a bit jumbled in the brain about it.

It seemed so weird to have her adventure start in such a way, but you take what you can get. Besides, she'd be lying if she said this wasn't quite fun. The whole barrel battle she had with those goons hours earlier was quite a ride.

Her mind shifted back to Bow. Despite everything, she couldn't help but worry sometimes. Bow could have landed somewhere that could steal her soul, make her perform movies, join a gang or worse: _Pilot a cruise ship_!

Bow had her share of abilities, but she wasn't the acting type or the gang type. Or the piloting type. Hat Kid's mind drifted off to a memory where Bow nearly crashed the ship on some kind of forest-filled planet that didn't seem to have gotten past its dinosaur age.

Hat Kid began stitching together a new hat to take her mind off of things. Knitting was one of her favorite activities, even if it seemed like more of an old lady thing. It helped keep her head straight and think things through. Though, it didn't seem to be working because her thoughts were racing faster than the speed of light.

She nearly forgot she was stitching something together until she was already done with the hat. It was a red visor cap with little white wings on either side. She took off her top hat and laid it to the side and put the visor on.

Suddenly, she felt a burst of energy! Standing up, she grabbed her umbrella and began sprinting. She was going faster than she usually runs! Heading down onto the road, she began running as her energy didn't seem to end.

She went running around Mafia Town for a while when something blue and swirling caught her eye. It was in a metal pipe, but Hat Kid knew exactly what it was.

* * *

The boy entered the theater, yawning. He rubbed drowsiness from his eyes as he walked up to the stage, where the Mafia Boss stood. "So why did you want to meet me here again?" The boy asked.

"Simple. I have a little gift I would like to give you." The Mafia Boss chuckled when the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, I don't remember you being so generous before." The boy spoke.

"Even a boss of the mafia has to reward his members at some point, otherwise, what's the point of following said boss?" The boy shrugged, he didn't argue there. Then again, the boss could always try fear. But after being around the boss for an extended time, he learned that he's not the 'fearing overlord' and more of the 'respecting leader' type.

"So, what's this gift? A quick and painless way into the afterlife?" The boy joked, in which the boss also let out a chuckle.

"If it was that we'd have done it before you joined." The boss said, earning the boy to say "what?" right after.

"But that's not important. I want you to have this." The boss held out a strange mechanism that looked like a gun, with a hook at the end where a gun would normally fire bullets.

"A grappling gun? Really?" The boy didn't seem amused, crossing his arms.

"Grappling guns are more useful than they appear. Trust me, you'll be needing it eventually."

The boy remained silent, "So why are you giving this to me?"

"You may be a simple errand boy at the moment, but even errand boys have a place in the Mafia." The Mafia spoke with certainty.

"Jeez. If you weren't the head honcho of the Mafia I'd mistake you for having a heart of gold." The boy took the grappling gun.

"Don't push it." The boss said with a frown.

* * *

"What the…? HUH?!" A mafia goon with weird-looking glasses looked at a mud-covered Hat Kid.

"It's… IT'S SLIMY SPACE ALIEN! MAFIA SAW SPACESHIP! MAFIA KNEW ALL ALONG! MAFIA IS BEING INVADED BY ALIENS!" The goon stood there in fright for a couple of seconds, afraid to even move an inch. The time piece shivered in his quaking hands. "AHHHH!"

Back up a bit, Hat Kid had gotten out of the blue time rift with the time piece secured. She decided to check up on Mu and the cannon, to which it still wasn't ready. After going around Mafia Town a little more and finding a strange purple and yellow piece of yarn, which she could probably forge into another hat later, she found a mafia with a strange set of goofy glasses.

Even more importantly, she saw the time piece in his hands. Normally she'd just beat him up and take it, but she had been feeling a bit down lately. So a mischevious thought popped up in her head instead.

Now, would beating the mafia be faster? Yes. But would it be fun? Not as much as the idea she just got, because mischief is her middle name. Well, not literally, but darn it when she gets off this planet she was going to get some legal documents and make that her middle name!

The plan? Douse herself in mud, then chase the mafia goon to wherever until he gives up and hands her the time piece. It is completely foolproof! Now, cut to when it happens. Hat Kid swears this entire thing could be in a horror movie.

The Mafia goon jumped from the wooden platform over to another wooden platform, the gap between that is quite big, which made Hat Kid wonder where the hell he managed to get such an ability.

Hat Kid followed him, the second platform had three large pipes that she could probably crawl through, followed by two elevated platforms away from each other, followed by various flower beds placed around the edges of the main platform. A wooden crate and two barrels were placed beside the elevated platform to Hat Kid's right.

The goon stopped for a second, thinking he was out of harm's way, before screaming, realizing the slimy space alien was right behind him! He took off to his right, heading up one of the elevated platforms via climbing.

Hat Kid, on the other hand, made her way up the opposite platform, then made a dash and a leap towards the platform the mafia had just climbed upon. The goon screamed again and dashed off, this time heading towards a large crate being held up by a turning propeller, and then past even that to a floating banner that somehow didn't collapse upon being stepped on.

Hat Kid followed his every footstep, then nearly let out a giggle upon hearing the goon scream once more and make way towards another set of platforms. One on top of the other, followed by a large wooden panel being held horizontally, two flowerbeds adorning either side of the bottom platform.

There was a piece of art of a face on the wooden panel, which Hat Kid assumed was probably their boss, simply going off of the artwork alone. It seemed like the 'fearing overlord' type.

Sprinting towards the wooden board, she leaped upon it and, without hesitation, slammed her foot onto the board and attempted running up the wall. She didn't get very far, but using her strength she pushed herself off of the wall and onto the upper wooden panel, pushing herself up immediately after.

It was the final stretch, the Mafia goon was reaching a dead end, and Hat Kid highly doubted he'd just jump off when they were so high up. She dashed across another wooden panel the goon had just gotten off of, and the final one was just ahead.

Jumping onto the final platform, which was fairly long and adorned a few boxes, barrels, and a very large piece of meat at the back which both gave Hat Kid the chills from back when she first got to the town, having almost been crushed by one. But it also intrigued her, wondering how a piece of meat could get so big.

But back to the task at hand, the goon was on his knees, begging for mercy, "Huff… Huff… Leave Mafia alone, you monster! Here, if Mafia gives you this, will you go away?" The goon said, holding out the time piece.

Well, he wasn't begging for mercy in a normal way, but Hat Kid grabbed the time piece. The rain was finally starting to wash away the mud she had plastered on her earlier, so with a "Bye-bye!" she began making her way back to the cannon, leaving a very confused Mafia goon alone on a floating platform.

The sound of a firing cannon filled Hat Kid's ears, albeit a bit far away. Mu must have finally gotten the cannon working. With a hop, skip, and jump Hat Kid made her way to the cannon and jumped inside.

* * *

_Here's the fourth thing to a thing_

_This was going to come out a few days after barrel battle, but I got distracted._

_Distractions are fun, I swear._

_Yeah, I got a bit lost in this chapter. I had an outline but writer's block prevented me from actually progressing until I found a better way to write the chapter._

_Also if it wasn't obvious, I'm not going to be focusing on blue time rifts very much. Purple rifts are another story, though._


End file.
